Exercise devices that tone and develop muscles are known heretofore. In particular, there exist devices that may be used to perform exercises to develop the pectoral muscles of the body namely, exercise devices which are adapted for use on performing the exercise known as the bench press. Such devices generally consist of a foam padded board that is approximately 3.5-4.5 feet in length and about 1 foot wide. The board is supported by four legs and at one end, has a weight support structure for releasably holding a conventional barbell.
When performing the bench press, the weightlifter lies flat on the board with the feet overhanging the end opposite to the weight support structure. The weightlifter grasps the barbell and removes it from the weight support structure, permits the barbell to slowly fall to his chest, and then pushes it upward until his arms are fully extended. This motion is called a repetition and the weightlifter usually performs many repetitions in a set.
A common problem in bench pressing is the tendency for the weightlifter to injure the lower back by putting pressure on the lumbar spine when the back is arched during a repetition. Another common problem in bench pressing is the tendency for the weightlifter to injure the cervical area of the back by raising the head when executing a repetition. The relatively flat surface of the weight lifting benches known heretofore, moreover, is pressed against the primary curve of the back when a bench press maneuver is being performed. This pressure on the primary curve tends adversely to affect the cervical and lumbar curves to the detriment of the weight lifter.
Attempts have been made heretofore to solve such problems. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,370 and 4,621,809 illustrate various exercise devices adapted to alleviate potential injury to persons performing the bench press exercise. As indicated above, however, there remain certain problems with respect to bench pressing which the art has not yet addressed. For example, none of the weight lifting benches known heretofore has been shaped so as to protect the primary curve during the bench press maneuver. Moreover, when a weightlifter grasps and removes the weight from the weight support structure and executes a repetition, his middle to upper back, i.e. The thoracic region, has a tendency to shift out of position. When this occurs, the weightlifter looses balance and control of the barbell which causes him to lose his form. Because the weightlifter's form during a repetition is more important than the quantity of weight being pressed, the weightlifter is unable to build his pectoral muscles to their maximum potential. In addition improper form during a repetition increases the likelihood that the weightlifter will sustain injuries from the exercise.